undiscovered_caw_talentfandomcom-20200215-history
XWP Specials
These are the list of special episodes of XWP Raw/Smackdown/NXT/Special Show that normally happens before a special event. There have been 10 Special Episodes in Season 1 and currently 3 in Season 2. Season 1: Smackdown before Unbreakable * Brett Storm vs Zack Thompson w/Max Mercury (Hardcore Match) * Kenny Taylor vs Matteo (Steel Cage) * Arrow w/DoggyDog vs Roacher w/Francaios * Lula's Open Challenge for XWP World Heavyweight Championship Results Season 1: Raw after Summerslam * Mahadi Khan Legend Killer Open Challenge * Connor vs Curtis Stunt * Chris Jericho vs Joshie P * XWP Cruiserweight Championship: Angel Alexander © vs Jake Navor * Jacob Cass vs Johnny Extreme * 2. Curtis attacked Connor after the match but Chris Danger saved Connor and hit Stunt with a Danger Driver * 4. Angel cut a promo afterwards challenging X Bullet Club to a 6 Man Tag Team Match at Nightmares * 5. Chris Jericho hit a Codebreaker on Johnny after the match to end the show Season 1: Smackdown after Summerslam * XWP Intercontinental Championship: Zack Thompson © vs Mario Sanchez * Kenny Taylor vs Phenom (Hardcore Match) * Cesaro vs PJ Skillz * X Bullet Club (Seth Turner & Reggie Killer) vs Straight Edge Saviours (Mr X & Straight Code Star) * IWA European Championship Open Challenge Season 1: Raw After Survivor Series * Angel Alexander vs Connor * XWP United States Championship Qualifying Match: Demon Extreme vs Chris Jericho * Mahadi Khan Legend Killer Open Challenge * XWP United States Championship Qualifying Match: Anthony Payne vs Joshie P * XWP United States Championship Qualifying Match: Silvio vs Jay Samoa * Jacob Cass vs Arrow Miscellaneous Facts: * Angel Alexander cut a promo on why he turned heel the previous night before Chris Danger interrupted and said he would watch the following Angel vs Connor match. * DoggyDog cut a promo on winning the XWP Championship before the Jacob Cass vs Arrow match Season 2: RAW After WrestleMania 1 * Draft Match: Chris Danger (RAW) vs Demon Spyke (SD) * Draft Match: Jake Navor & Connor (RAW) vs The Silver Brothers (SD) * Draft Match: Curtis Stunt (RAW) vs Brett Storm (SD) * Draft Match: Heavens Sexiest Angels (Angel Alexander, Stunning Bradd & Mr Macho) (RAW) vs Bro Code (Lula, Ginji & Kid Wild) (SD) * Draft Match: Mahadi Khan (RAW) vs Jacob Cass (SD) * Draft Match: Interpromotional Rumble * Draft Match: Arrow (RAW) vs Matteo (SD) Interpromotional Rumble Season 2: RAW After Survivor Series II *XWP Championship: Max Mercury © vs. Arrow *XWP World Heavyweight Championship: Mahadi Khan © vs. Scott Razor *Zachary Welch w/Kenny Taylor vs. Jet Omega Elliot *XWP YouTube Heavyweight Championship: Chris Danger © vs. CM Puma *Curtis Stunt vs. Seth Turner *1 - Max Mercury would attack Curtis Stunt after the match. *2 - XWP Cruiserweight Champion Sean Avery would come out and distract Chris Danger so CM Puma could hit his finisher and defeat Danger for the title. Sean Avery & Chris Danger would then fight each other backstage. *3 - Zachary Welch would attack Jet Omega Elliot after the match and was announced as the No.1 Contender to Victor X's XWP United States Championship. *4 - This was Mahadi Khan's last match on RAW. *5 - Max Mercury would attack Arrow after the match until Curtis Stunt came out for the save. Miscellanous Facts: *RAW General Manager Christian Cage returned revealed that Brett Storm put him out of commission when he attacked him at Nightmares. Cage would then challenge Storm to a match at the Royal Rumble with the winner getting control of XWP. Storm agreed. *Mario Sanchez would announce his intention to enter the Royal Rumble Match. Goldberg would make his return and challenged Mario to a match at Wrestlemania 2. After a little scuffle with Mario getting the upper hand, Mario would accept. *Angel Alexander & Mr. Macho both would announce their intention to enter the Rumble Match. *DoggyDog & Roacher would announce their next defense of the XWP 6 Man Tag Team Championship at the Royal Rumble and their next challengers being decided at Destruction. Season 3: RAW After Wrestlemania 2 Match Card: *XWP Championship: Mr. Macho © vs. Max Mercury *The Silver Brothers (Alex & Jason Silver) vs. Gore & Perkins *No.1 Contenders Match (Cruiserweight Title): CM Puma vs. Connor *Curtis Stunt vs. Roacher *XWP United States Championship: Zachary Welch © vs. Victor X *Angel Alexander vs. Stunning Bradd *2 - After the match, Jet Omega Elliot appeared and scared Welch to go back into the ring and get hit with a twist of fate by Victor X. Victor X then announced another rematch for XWP Outlaw with Jet Omega Elliot in his corner. *3 - Afterwards Stunt & Roacher gave each other a handshake as a sign of respect. *4 - Sean Avery would congratulate Puma for his victory, but in return he also offered a Title for Title Match at XWP Outlaw, which Puma accepted. Miscellanous Facts: *Angel Alexander, Stunning Bradd, & Max Mercury would all start off the show giving out their case for who should get a rematch against Mr. Macho first for the XWP Championship. Brett Storm would come out and announce Macho vs. Mercury for the title in the main event of RAW, with the winner facing Bradd at XWP Outlaw. Storm would deny Angel Alexander a rematch, but gave him a match against Stunning Bradd where if he won he'd get the next title shot at XWP Pick Your Poison. If Angel loses, he doesn't get a title shot until Wrestlemania 3. *Seth Turner approached Max Mercury about leaving X Bullet Club and going solo. Mercury would agree to it, but warned Turner to watch his back. *Arrow challenged Curtis Stunt to a match at XWP Outlaw, in which Stunt accepted. *Kenny Taylor would attack Seth Turner backstage and told him he will regret leaving the X Bullet Club. Season 3: Smackdown After Wrestlemania 2 Match Card: *XWP World Heavyweight Championship: Brett Storm © vs. Mahadi Khan *XWP Internet Championship: Zack Thompson © vs. Angel *Non-Title Match: XWP Tag Team Champions Jacob Cass & Anthony Payne vs. Local Talent *No.1 Contenders Match (Hardcore Title): Shadow vs. Duncan Cunner *1 - Hardcore Champion Jackson Montgomery would come out to stand face to face with the new No.1 Contender Duncan Cunner and raise his title belt in front of Cunner. *2 - The Silver Brothers would assault the tag team champions after the match. *4 - Shadow would appear during mid-match to assault Mahadi Khan after their backstage encounter prior to the match starting. Miscellanous Facts: *Mr. Black & Zack Thompson would brawl before the show started until the rest of X Bullet Club arrived to ambush Mr. Black *Matteo would cut a scathing non-kayfabe promo bashing the CAW Community over their disparaging remarks regarding Matteo's performances and roles within each CAW promotion. Mike House, making his jump from the NXT brand to the main roster, would come out only to interrupted by Matteo who challenged Mike House to a match at XWP Betrayal and continued to insult Mike, until Mike would attack Matteo and hit him with a Tombstone Piledriver. *Zack Thompson would come out with PJ Skillz & Reggie Killer to brag about their dismantiling of CAW Legend Mr. Black, only for Angel & Blue Star to come out with an uninjured Mr. Black and would beat down the X Bullet Club. After the beatdown, Angel would challenge Zack Thompson for his newly won Internet Championship. *Intercontinental Champion Rocker & Cycloper would brawl throughout the backstage area during the show. This would end after Cycloper chokeslammed Rocker off one of the production trucks. *Shadow would accidently shove Mahadi Khan as he walking past him, so in a fit, Mahadi Khan would strike Shadow down to the floor. Season 3: Raw After Summerslam S03 Match Card: * XWP Championship: Sean Avery © vs Stunning Bradd * XWP YouTube Heavyweight Championship: Sean Avery © vs Creep-E * XWP Cruiserweight Championship: Flamer © vs Sean Avery * XWP United States Championship: Jet Omega Elliot © vs Max Mercury * Number 1 Contenders Match (XWP Title): Angel Alexander vs Mr Macho * Curtis Stunt vs Seth Turner * 2. After the match, Stunning Bradd would send Flamer out the ring to try start his match with Sean Avery right there as Sean just competed in 2 matches but Sean Avery would run to the backstage area. Flamer would then hit the Flaming Cutter on Bradd. * 3. After the match, Zachary Welch would attack Jet Omega Elliot who would fight back putting Welch through a table but Welch would ultimately leave JOE laying after a Double Arm DDT. * 4. Angel & Macho would shake hands after the match * 5. After the match, Brett Storm would appear on the titantron and announce a Fatal 4 Way Match between Curtis Stunt, Seth Turner, Max Mercury & Angel Alexander where the winner faces the XWP Champion at Survivor Series * 6. After the match, Mr Macho would attack Sean Avery and posed with the Title Miscellaneous Facts: * Sean Avery would kick off the show saying that no one would take the XWP Title away from him before Angel Alexander, Mr Macho & Stunning Bradd would interrupt him one at a time, each stating why they should get a title shot. Brett Storm would then put Sean Avery in 3 matches. 1 against Creep-E for the YouTube Title, against Flamer for the CW Title and against Stunning Bradd for the XWP Title. * Brett Storm would make Mr Macho vs Angel Alexander later in the night by confronting the two men and saying they have to win against each other if they want a Championship match first. * New YouTube Champion Creep-E would be confronted by NXT's James Falcon who made his Main Roster debut. Falcon would challenge Creep-E to a YouTube Title match which was accepted * SWED would announce they would appear on Smackdown to get revenge on Jacob Cass & Anthony Payne. They then announced they would invoke their rematch at Psychopath.